Cinta Seorang Anbu
by yuna-yagami
Summary: RnR! New Chapter! Sudah lamakah anda menanti kisah mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**

**Cinta Seorang **_**Anbu**_

**DISCLAIMER**

**Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**A/N:**

Salam kenal, ini adalah fic perdana Yuna setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi reader sejati, heheheee… semoga menarik, RnR please??? Baik pujian maupun kritik membangun dari anda akan menjadi motivasi untuk Yuna berkarya lebih baik...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Di sebuah kelas yang sepi, terlihat dua gadis manis sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di sudut belakang kelas. Kedua gadis itu adalah mahasiswi Perguruan Tinggi Konoha Gakure. Salah satu gadis manis tersebut duduk termangu dengan membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Matanya yang berwarna hijau zamrud, terlihat cerah namun memancarkan tatapan kosong. Angin yang berhembus sayup-sayup dari luar jendela menyapu wajahnya yang putih bersih dan membuat rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda melambai lembut.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya satu gadis manis lagi yang asik membaca buku di samping Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat lembut, warna bola matanya yang kosong-indigo, mendukung parasnya yang berkesan dingin namun lembut, namanya Hinata.

"Hufff…" Sakura menghela nafas panjang setelah berhenti menatap keluar jendela.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hinata, dimana yaa aku bisa numpang hidup?" gumam Sakura hampir tak terdengar.

"App..appaaa, Sakura?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dimana yaa aku bisa tinggal gratis, yaa capek aku kos melulu, biaya banyak nih!"

"Apa tinggal dirumahku aja?"

"Nggak ah, aku malas sama Neji, dia kan diam-diam naksir aku kan?"

"Ja... Ja... Jadi kamu tahu yaa Sakura?!!!!! Padahal aku tidak membocorkan!" sergap Hinata histeris menutup mulutnya.

"Memang benaran yaa???" Sakura lebih histeris lagi, melongo kaku.

"Lho? Sakura tahu atau tidak sih?" Hinata gelagapan.

"Aku kan bercanda bicara begitu, ternyata benaran..." batin Sakura.

"Sakura benar-benar ingin numpang hidup?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, terserah deh jadi pembantu juga nggak apa-apa, asal gratis!"

"Nanti aku coba tanyakan Kak Neji yaa?"

Di kediaman keluarga Hyuga, seorang lelaki dengan paras yang sangat dingin, dengan mata indigo yang menatap lurus ke arah sasaran tembak di jarak beberapa meter dari dia berdiri sedang berkonsentrasi serius sebelum melesatkan senjatanya, entah mengapa sasaran tembak tersebut mirip dengan wajah seseorang, warnanya orange menyala dan senyum menyeringai lebar seolah mengejek membuat laki-laki tersebut semakin ganas melemparkan _shuriken-_nya. Laki-laki tersebut adalah Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata, matanya kosong, wajahnya dingin, rambutnya yang panjang berwarna cokelat tetap rapih walau angin sibuk bermain-main disekitarnya. Dari balik tiang rumah, Hinata sedikit ragu-ragu mendekati kakaknya, sebenarnya hatinya agak miris melihat sosok wajah yang dijadikan sasaran tembak oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Kak, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Hinata menarik lengan baju kakaknya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa? Bisa bicara disini saja?" Neji masih sibuk dengan sasarannya.

"Kak..." Hinata menunduk disampingnya.

"Aku masih tidak setuju kau dengan Naruto!" ucap Neji pelan tapi tegas.

"...." Hinata terdiam dengan wajah sedih.

"Sudah jelaskan... Hina..." Neji terdiam ketika menoleh dan mendapatkan wajah Hinata telah berhiaskan air mata.

"Hei, Hina, kakak, bukan, maaf, anu, kakak..." Neji gelagapan.

"Kak, aku ingin bicara yang lain, tapi kakak sudah membuatku,..." Hina terisak.

"Maaf Hina, mari kita kedalam..." Neji merangkul adiknya menuju ruang tengah.

Wajah Neji terlihat agak panik karena Hinata terus terisak menangis, Neji segera memberikan tissue yang ada di tengah meja. Hinata mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Kak, Hina mau bicara tentang Sakura..." Hina masih menunduk lemas.

"A..addaa..app..ppaa de...de...ngan... Sakura?" Neji tergagap antara perasaan bersalah terhadap Hinata dan perasaan menggelitik mendengar nama Sakura, yang akhir-akhir ini mulai membuatnya sedikit tidak fokus.

"Begini Kak, Sakura ingin numpang hidup, apa kakak punya teman sesama _anbu_ yang tinggal sendirian dan mau menerimanya?" Hinata sudah tak menangis lagi.

Neji berfikir sejenak, ia meraba-raba dalam otaknya, mencari sosok-sosok teman sesama _anbu_ yang tinggal sendirian. Apakah naruto, sasuke, shikamaru, sai, atau siapa?

"Hemm, kalau Naruto, aku tidak sudi, dan pastinya Hinata juga tidak mau. Hemm, Sai? Shikamaru? Sasuke?" batin Neji sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana Kak?" Hinata membuyarkan kebingungan Neji.

"Aku masih bingung..." ucap Neji memelas.

"Sakura mau kok membantu apapun, begitu sih dia bilang tadi di kampus."

Tiba-tiba Neji teringat kejadian antara dirinya, dan beberapa teman sesama _anbu_ di Markas beberapa hari yang lalu.

**

* * *

flashback: ON**

Di Markas Besar _Anbu_ Konoha Gakure, sedang mati lampu. Neji terlihat menggemeretakkan giginya melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti rubah kepanasan, dengan menggandakan dirinya, sosok dirinya yang cerah dengan baju orange seolah memancarkan udara panas, apalagi dengan suaranya yang _cempreng, _menambah nuansa membosankan akibat mati lampu di markas tersebut semakin sangat,sangat,sangat PANAS. Neji bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya, kenapa adik tersayangnya menyukai lelaki yang lebih mirip rubah cacingan ini??? Daripada Neji terbakar emosi dengan memperhatikan tingkah Naruto, Neji mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruang. Akhirnya Neji memusatkan pandanganya pada satu titik fokus, Sasuke, yang tepat berada disebelahnya. Laki-laki berambut lebih mirip pantat ayam itu tertunduk terpekur di meja kerjanya. Neji hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dari meja kerjanya. Neji yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tidak tertarik untuk bercanda ria dengan Sasuke yang hampir serupa dengan dirinya.

Neji melihat dari sudut ekor matanya, aura suram begitu terasa disekeliling Sasuke. Neji tahu kalau semalam Sasuke harus siaga di gerbang Konoha akibat ulah teror Orochimaru semalam. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menguap tanpa menutup mulutnya.

"Kena!!!" Naruto menghampiri mulut sasuke dengan tangannya.

Neji segera pergi karena baginya satu meter saja di dekat Naruto membuatnya mual, dan dia tidak mungkin mengusir Naruto dari hadapannya, karena Naruto dan Sasuke pasti akan memulai tengkar konyol si Teme dan si Dobe. Karena itulah Neji memilih pergi, benar saja Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar menusuk dan Naruto mulai berteriak sana-sini dengan suara _cempreng_nya. Namun Neji sempat menangkap perbincangan Sasuke dan Naruto yang memang menggelegar seisi ruang kerja.

"DOBE! Aku capek, kau sialan!"

"Ahahahahaaa, siapa suruh kau _angop _kagak ditutup, ahahahaaaa"

"SIAL! AKU BENARAN CAPEK!!!!"

"cari pembantu dong, hahahahaaaa..."

"bagus juga, kau carikanlah aku pembantu..."

"ahahahaaaa...."

**flashback: OFF**

**

* * *

  
**

Kembali di nuansa ruang tengah kediaman Hyuga yang sangat teduh, Hinata masih duduk manis dengan wajah lugu memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam ingatan peristiwa beberapa hari lalu di markas.

"Hina, sepertinya aku tahu tempat yang tepat untuk Sakura.." ucap Neji datar tapi tegas.

"Be...benarkah kak?" Hina memasang wajah semu memerahnya yang riang.

"Ya, beritahu saja padanya, dia akan kuperkenalkan dengan Sasuke..."

"SASUKE???" Hina tersentak.

"Kenapa? Apa perlu dengan naruto-MU??!" Neji menegaskan kata MU-nya.

"Ti...ti...ti...tidak perlu Kak..." Hina terdiam.

Hinata diam di ruang tengah meski Neji sudah beranjak pergi menuju lapangan tempat ia latihan. Hinata meragukan usulan kakaknya, tapi mungkin itu pilihan terakhir. Hina tahu persis sikap Sasuke yang dingin, matanya yang sadis melebihi mata indigo miliknya dan Neji. Belum lagi kebiasaannya yang terlalu fokus dengan urusan _anbu_, ia lebih parah dari Neji dalam keseriusan bekerja. Sasuke selalu terlihat tidak peduli ketika bertandang kerumah bersama anggota _anbu_ yang lain. Juga bagi Hinata, dia tidak sehangat naruto, sasuke berkesan sangat tidak ramah, apa mungkin Sakura akan betah???

"Pagi Hina..." Sakura menyambut Hina dengan riang di kelas.

"Pagi Sakura, hari ini kau riang sekali?" Hinata tersenyum manis.

Sakura segera menarik Hinata ke bangku mereka, Sakura sudah tidak sabar mendengar kabar tentang tempat tinggal gratis atas usulan Neji, kebetulan akhir bulan, jadi Sakura bisa langsung keluar dari rumah kos milik Bunda Karin yang sangat cerewet, tanpa membayar bulanan kos.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan matanya yang membulat.

"Mungkin, kau bisa tinggal dirumah Sasuke, Kak Neji sedang mencoba membicarakannya di markas hari ini, mungkin kita akan segera mendengar kabarnya." Ucap Hina agak ragu-ragu.

"Baguslah, semoga aku diterima..." Sakura bersemangat sekali.

"Aku harap Sakura tahan tinggal disana..." batin Hina.

Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berdering, Hinata menatap layar hp-nya, ternyata dari Neji. Hinata menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura bicara lewat wajahnya agar Hinata segera menjawab telepon Neji. Hinata sergap menjawab dan Sakura menunggu kabar dari Neji dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Halo..., Iya... Apa? Benarkah... Hari ini... Baiklah..." Hina mengakhiri telpon.

"Dia bilang apa? Apa? Apa?" Sakura mengejar jawaban Hina.

"Iya, hari ini segera pindah..." Hinata menjawab dengan semangat juga.

"Yeeesss!!! Cepatnya, baguslah!!!! Selamat tinggal Ibu Karin yang CE-RE-WET!!!" Teriak Sakura dengan semangat 45.

"Selamat yaa Sakura..." Hinata tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura.

***TBC***

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N (lagi): **

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, mohon riviewnya mampir yaa? Untuk tokoh yang sudah _nongol_ dengan karakter ataupun status sosial yang tidak sesuai dengan kesenangan anda, Yuna mohon maaf yaa? Yuna kan adalah THE QUEEN di fic ini, so suka-suka Yuna dong... heheheee, maaf yaa??? Silahkan....


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE**

**Cinta Seorang **_**Anbu**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**DISCLAIMER**

**Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**

* * *

  
**

**NOTIFICATIONS**

**Semi AU Semi Kanon *apaan nih?***

**OOC**

**A/N:**

Halooo... Yuna kembali lagi!!! *cepat yaa?* Yuna mau ngucapin makasih yang sedalam lautan, sebesar dunia, setinggi gunung, seluas angkasa, kepada semua readers yang nge-review fic Yuna di chapter 1, benaran Yuna jadi semakin termotivasi untuk lanjutkan fic ini... semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan readers-readers yang terhormat, FLAME diterima... *Yaah, Yuna pidato disini lagi!!!*

Khusus untuk my **sasunaru no sumi**! Thankz a lot untuk semua kritik yang membangun, kali ini pasti lebih baik lagi, heheheheee...

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_Setelah sebelumnya Sakura meminta bantuan kepada sahabatnya Hinata untuk mencarikan tempat tinggal, kini Sakura mendapat kabar gembira di akhir bulan bahwa Ia bisa tinggal di rumah seorang anbu yang ia pun belum mengenalnya, namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Akhirnya, inilah saat-saat dimulai kehidupan baru Sakura, menikmati hidup sebagai mahasiswi merangkap romusa tak bergaji namun bisa tinggal gratis, tis, tis, sehingga uang sakunya bisa tersisihkan untuk bersenang-senang_.

**

* * *

-Sore hari di kediaman Sasuke Uchiha-**

Sakura menghela nafas ketika wajahnya bertatapan dengan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Hinata yang sedaritadi di samping Sakura menepuk pundak Sakura dan tersenyum manis kepadanya seolah bicara, "semoga bisa betah yaa?". Neji yang terpaku di belakang Sakura dan Hinata mulai angkat bicara.

"Emm, Sakura, kebetulan Sasuke masih ada urusan..." Neji mulai mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Ehh? Maksudmu apartemen ini kosong?" Sakura melongo-tersentak.

"Iya, mari masuk..." Neji mempersilahkan Sakura dan Hinata.

Sakura agak ragu-ragu memasuki apartemen tersebut, rasanya aneh aja karena dia akan tinggal di tempat itu tapi tidak disambut oleh sang tuan rumah. Ia jadi merasa merepotkan dan merasa tidak sopan. Neji bingung melihat Sakura yang terkesan ragu-ragu memasuki apartemen itu, Neji terpesona dengan sikap maupun raut wajah Sakura yang terkesan lugu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, Sasuke memang tidak mau repot, apalagi sedang sibuk di kantor, dia sendiri jarang di rumah kok." Neji mengangkat barang-barang Sakura ke kamar kosong.

"Eng, tapi apartemen ini rapi yaa?" Sakura takjub melihat sekeliling apartemen Sasuke.

"Mungkin karena tidak pernah ditinggalin kali, hihihii..." Hinata cekikikan.

"Mungkin...." ucap Sakura masih takjub.

Apartemen itu tidak begitu luas, tempatnya minimalis, semua perabotan disusun secara sederhana. Ketika masuk pertama kali, sebuah Tivi flat duduk manis di buffet panjang dengan ketinggian selutut orang dewasa, di dalam buffet tersebut terdapat benda-benda elektronik seperti DVD, VCD, dan lain-lain. Di depannya terhampar sebuah tikar berwarna kuning kecokelatan seperti rotan atau bambu, yang Sakura ketahui adalah lampit-tikar kerajinan dari Kalimantan. Kemudian, sebuah rak buku mini berdiri tegak di dinding samping jendela, Sakura melihat jejeran buku yang tersusun rapi kebanyakan tentang urusan anbu. Sakura sweatdrop melihatnya. Di tengah-tengah lampit, terdapat sebuah meja lesehan berbentuk bujur sangkar, warnanya agak mirip dengan warna lampit, intinya apartemen ini bernuansa sederhana, minimalis, bersih, aman, dan nyaman.. *malas deskripsi ruang*

Ruang kamar Sakura tepat berhadapan dengan ruang kamar Sasuke. Sakura segera mengatur perabotan kamarnya dengan dibantu oleh Hinata dan Neji. Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih satu jam, Neji dan Hinata pamit pulang ke rumah mereka. Sakura ingin menahan mereka berdua, karena takut kalau-kalau ada Sasuke yang belum dikenalnya, bagaimana mereka bisa kenal nantinya?

"Emm, kalian jangan pulang?" ucap Sakura meraih tangan Hinata dan Neji.

"Maaf, Sakura kami harus pulang..." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Anu, itu, Sakura, eng, tolong, anu, tangan, itu, tangan..." Neji gelagapan.

Sakura segera melepaskan tangan Neji ketika menyadari wajah Neji sudah ber-evolusi menjadi merah merona, bahkan sepertinya keringat dingin bercucuran dari peluhnya. Sakura tersenyum lucu melihat paras Neji yang biasanya dingin nggak karuan berubah seperti anak kecil yang malu-malu alias malu-maluin. Sakura sempat berfikir nakal, kalau tadi dia tetap menahan genggamannya, mungkin Neji sudah pingsan setengah hidup dihadapannya.

* * *

**

* * *

Setelah kepergian Hinata dan Neji,**

Sakura duduk termangu di meja depan Tivi. Suasana sangat hening, karena Sakura tidak menyalakan Tivi, hanya deru AC terdengar sayup-sayup nyungsep ke sekeliling apartemen. Sakura melihat ke arah jam dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam. Sakura sibuk membolak-balik buku catatan kuliahnya di depan Tivi, kali ini Tivi sengaja Ia nyalakan walaupun tidak ditonton agar suasana tidak terkesan hening. Tiba-tiba...

"Cklek!"

Pintu apartemen terbuka, Sakura tersentak segera beranjak berdiri untuk memberi hormat, karena Ia tahu pasti Sasuke-San yang datang. Lalu...

"Jreng!"

Seorang laki-laki tegap dengan tampang sangat cool-setidaknya bagi Sakura tampangnya cool, dengan mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru serta memiliki rambut berwarna hitam lebih mirip pantat ayam, menatap ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan tajam. Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan ragu-ragu. Sasuke tak membalas namun sibuk melepaskan sepatu boot yang dikenakannya.

"Saya... Sakura Haruno, te... teri... terima kasih sudah...." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah hilang dari pandangannya menuju kamar tidurnya. Sakura melongo heran, mungkin Sakura bertindak tidak sopan atau apalah sehingga Sasuke tak beramah tamah dengannya.

Sakura berdiri terpaku di depan Tivi melihat respon tuan rumah yang begitu dingin. Tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak dengan suara cempreng dari arah pintu yang menyapanya.

"Haaa.....aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii?"

"GUBRAK!" Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal!" katanya bersemangat.

"Saya, saya, Sa..., Sa...," Sakura terbata-bata karena masih dalam kondisi kaget.

"Sashimi? Sayuri? Sakiko? Sadako? Ahahahahhaahaaa..." Naruto mengejek.

"SAKURA!" Deathglare.

"Ehheheeheee, maaf bercanda..." ucap Naruto sungkan melihat tatapan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, Sasuke keluar dengan mengenakan kaos biru berhiaskan gambar kipas tukang sate berwarna merah *dirajam Sasuke-fc*. Sasuke mendorong Naruto agar keluar dari apartemennya.

"Hei, kenapa?" ucap Naruto menahan dirinya di palang pintu.

"Kau ribut Dobe! Sana pulang!"

"Ahh, kau tega sih, aku kan mau berkenalan dengan Sakura."

Sasuke akhirnya mendorong Naruto hingga keluar dari garis daerah apartemennya dan menutup pintu lalu menguncinya serta berteriak,

"DOBE! BESOK JANGAN TAGIH RAMEN LAGI!!!"

Sakura yang sedari tadi diam terpaku di posisinya kini semakin membatu dengan kejadian kecil yang baru saja dilihatnya. Suasana hening saat Sasuke datang berubah begitu saja menjadi seperti suasana taman hiburan ketika Naruto memasuki rumah. Tiba-tiba Sakura menyadari sesuatu tentang Hinata, Sakura baru ingat nama laki-laki yang disukai oleh Hinata juga Naruto dan juga seorang anbu, berarti laki-laki tadi adalah....

"Hei!"

"Yaa??" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sakura Haruno kan?"

"Iii..yaaa..."

"Buatkan aku segelas teh." Ucap Sasuke segera duduk di depan Tivi.

"Kok?" Sakura terheran-heran.

"Kenapa? Apa harus aku tunjukkan dapurnya?" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ti...ti..dak.. tunggu yaa?" Ucap Sakura segera ke dapur.

"Oiya, ambilkan Senbe di lemari makan!" teriak Sasuke.

* * *

**

* * *

Di dapur,**

Sakura mengutuk dalam hatinya, memang sih dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia bersedia membantu apa saja, tapi diperintah seperti babu begitu rasanya Sakura sakit hati, karena Sakura sendiri seorang Mahasiswi Universitas Konoha dan sebenarnya hidupnya juga berkecukupan, bukan levelnya sebagai seorang babu. Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali menyalahkan Neji yang menyarankan dirinya agar tinggal dengan Sasuke-San. Jangan-jangan sikapnya menyebalkan? Jangan-jangan orangnya psikopat, penganiaya, atau jahat? Terbayang kejadian-kejadian aneh di kepala Sakura, seperti dirinya diikat oleh Sasuke kemudian dirajam dengan cambuk, belum lagi dibentak Sasuke akibat salah mengerjakan sesuatu, dan parahnya lagi di perko-pip- oleh Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan segera membawa segelas teh, tak lupa sebungkus Senbe ke meja depan Tivi.

**Di ruang Tivi,**

Sakura mengambil posisi duduk didepan Sasuke, memperhatikan Sasuke yang asik menggonta-ganti channel tanpa memperhatikan kehadiran Sakura. Sakura melengos, "Jangan-jangan dia autis?" batinnya.

"Hei, kalau kau mau ambil saja?" Sasuke menawarkan Senbe.

"Eng, makasih..." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Kau bisa pindah dari situ?"

"Eng, iya..." Sakura menggeser duduknya menjadi menghadap Tivi seperti Sasuke.

"Kau bisa masak?" ucap Sasuke tetap datar dan masih menatap Tivi.

"Bi...biisa, sedikit..." Sakura menunduk malu.

"Kau kuliah jam berapa?"

"Aku masuk kuliah jam 1 siang dan pulang jam 4 sore, Sasuke-San..."

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja..."

"I...iya, Sasuke-kun..."

"Tidak pake' "kun" Pink Panther!!"

"WHAT?????" Sakura menjerit dalam hati saja.

Sakura jadi tidak berminat untuk duduk bersama dengan Sasuke menonton Tivi, Ia segera menuju kamarnya yang tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja melihat Sakura pergi dengan wajah manyun. Sakura mengutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya, "AUTIS!!!!"

* * *

**-Dikamar Sakura-**

Sakura mengambil handphone-nya, ia segera menelpon sahabat karibnya, Hinata. Lama Hinata tidak mengangkat handphone-nya. Hampir saja Sakura akan mematikan sambungan telponnya, ketika terdengar suara lembut milik Hinata menjawab telponnya.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Heh, Hinata! Mana Neji!!!"

"Ahh... Sakura ada apa?"

"Neji! CE-PAT!"

"Iya, iya..." Terdengar dari seberang Hinata memanggil Neji.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Neji bersuara.

"Sasuke itu orang seperti apa sih?" Sakura mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Emm, bagaimana yaa? Aku juga bingung, aku tidak dekat dengannya..."

"Lalu kenapa aku dilempar ke tempat ini?"

"Maaf Sakura, karena dia memperbolehkan kau tinggal di apartemennya."

"Huff, yaa sudahlah..."

"Sakura, kau hanya perlu adaptasi dengannya."

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, makasih Neji."

Sakura melemparkan handphone-nya ke ranjang. Ia pun ikut merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur itu, menghela nafas panjang, mengerutkan dahinya, tak menyangka ia tinggal dengan orang se-aneh Sasuke, entah seperti apa sikap Sasuke, Sakura masih belum bisa memastikannya. Sakura hanya tahu satu hal, ia harus berhati-hati dan waspada! Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Sakura melengos dan menundukkan kepalanya sembari membuka pintu kamar dengan cepat, lalu...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Hidung Sakura sudah menabrak hidung Sasuke yang mematung di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menggenggam gelas. Tanpa aba-aba Sakura segera memundurkan badannya hingga mentok di tempat tidurnya. Sakura menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Cih! Aku hanya ingin minta dibuatkan teh lagi, bodoh!" Sasuke meletakkan gelas di lantai tempat ia berdiri-didepan pintu kamar Sakura, kemudian membalikkan badan dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Oi, nanti teh-nya kau letakkan saja di meja depan TV kalau sudah jadi." Teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya sangat panas. Sakura malu sekali dengan sikap yang sudah dipilihnya. Ia segera mengambil gelas yang tadi diletakkan Sasuke. Ia malu sekali karena sangat kaget sampai mundur tak karuan dan menyilangkan tangan di dada. Cepat-cepat ia menuju dapur dan membuatkan teh lalu meletakkan di meja depan Tivi.

* * *

**-Pagi Harinya-**

Sakura yang terbiasa bangun di pagi hari meskipun kuliah siang, segera membersihkan apartemen, mulai menyapu dan membersihkan meja di depan Tivi yang berhiaskan remah-remah Senbe semalam. Tiba-tiba Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya sudah lengkap dengan seragam anbu-nya. Sakura terpana melihat Sasuke, "CAKEP!" batinnya.

"Hei, buatkan aku sarapan." Sasuke melipat tangan di dadanya-posisi favorit.

"Ba...ba...ik." Sakura merasa canggung karena sadar telah terpana oleh tampilan Sasuke yang rapi dan segar pagi itu.

Sasuke duduk di meja makan yang berada di dapur, memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk membuat nasi goreng. Sakura agak grogi tapi berusaha tenang, ia malu sekali diperhatikan Sasuke yang tampan sedangkan ia rembes kayak upik abu karena belum mandi dan tidak menyisir rambutnya.

"Hei, tempat garam di sebelah kanan tempat merica bubuk." Ucap Sasuke datar sedikit mengangetkan Sakura.

"Hei, jangan letakkan wajan panas di atas meja itu tanpa alas!" Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Sakura nyengir kuda diprotes Sasuke, namun tak dilihatkan di depan Sasuke. Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke makan dengan senyum palsu. Betapa herannya Sakura dengan sikap Sasuke, hanya letak bumbu-bumbu saja sudah diatur dan tidak boleh berubah.

"Hemm, apa Neji juga tidak tahu ini? Mana mungkin ada yang tahu, Sasuke Autis ini pasti tidak punya teman kecuali dengan Naruto-San yang sama anehnya itu!" batin Sakura.

"Kau tidak ikut makan?"

"Ah, nanti saja..."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit untuk sarapan. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, menuju pintu depan dan segera mengenakan sepatu bot-nya. Sakura mengikutinya karena ingin mengunci pintu apartemen setelah Sasuke pergi.

"Hei! Ini uang untuk belanja kebutuhan hari ini." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menyerahkan selembar uang rupiah berwarna biru.

"I,i,i,yaa..." Sakura agak larut dalam khayalan, merasa seperti pasutri.

"90!" Ucap Sasuke lagi sebelum pergi tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sarapan hari ini." Ucap Sasuke lirih sambil berlalu pergi.

"...." Sakura terdiam, sedikit goresan senyum terlukis di wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Sepertinya aku akan betah di sini..." Batin Sakura lalu menutup pintu apartemen.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N (sekali lagi yaa?):**

Yaaa.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter kedua, masih garing yaa??? *Pesimis mode: ON*. Tenang, tenang semua, masih belum selesai nih, nanti dong seru-serunya... Tapi kawan-kawan sekalian berharap yang kayak mana nih? *sok nanya*. Sekali lagi, mohon review-nya mampir lagi yaa semua???

Buat yang kemarin-kemarin dah nge-review fic Yuna chapter 1, makasih yaa... Yuna nggak bisa sebutin satu-satu namanya, *actually, namanya susah-susah untuk diketik, hehehehee -////-* tapi kalian semua sudah menjadi motivasi Yuna untuk menulis! Yuna sayang kalian semua!!! *kebiasaan not relevant: mengumbar kasih sayang*


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE**

**Cinta Seorang **_**Anbu**_

**DISCLAIMER**

**Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**NOTIFICATIONS**

**SEMI AU-CANON**

**OOC *untuk sikap-sikap tertentu***

**-SASUSAKU-**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:**

Yuna mau ngucapin terimakasih untuk semua reviews yang sudah mampir di fic Yuna. Walaupun tugas-tugas mulai dari tugas kuliah *lebih tepatnya salin ulang catatan kuliah* dan tugas rumah *hari-hari bersih2 rumah, setrikaan numpuk!* selalu saja tiada akhir, tapi Yuna masih semangat untuk lanjut-lanjut chapter, *selalu nyempatin diri di kala luang lho...* \(*0*)/

Berikut reply Yuna untuk beberapa review yang memiliki question dan saran khusus:

Kepada **Sumi**, kata _Tivi_ di story ini adalah kosakata khas milik Yuna.

Kepada **Kuchiki**, akan Yuna usahakan teks rata kiri kecuali bagan ciri khas Yuna.

Kepada **Mew-chan**, Yuna harus bertahan semi canon-AU, demi inspirasi awal.

Kepada **Nurimut-chan**, sebenarnya Yuna yang lupa dengan kata "Hn" itu...

Kepada **Konan**, 90 itu nilai masakan Sakura, begitu...

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_Sakura baru sehari tinggal di apartemen Sasuke. Perkenalannya dengan Sasuke berlangsung kurang baik dan membuat Sakura sedikit was-was. Apakah Sasuke kejam? Psikopat? Autis?. Namun, dari semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Sakura, sebuah perasaan nyaman mulai menyusup begitu saja setelah Sasuke memujinya meski tersirat di pagi itu... Pagi keberangkatan Sasuke menjalani kewajibannya dan komitmennya sebagai seorang __**Anbu**__..__**.**_

Sakura mengunci pintu apartemen setelah kepergian Sasuke. Menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian segera menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Seketika itu juga ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan berteriak,

**"WAKTUNYA BERSIH-BERSIH! YEEEAAAHHH!"**

Sakura yang memang sangat cekatan dan penuh semangat itu mulai terlihat seperti kutu loncat dari sudut satu ke sudut yang lain. Menyapu, mengepel, mengelap meja, mencuci piring-piring bekas sarapan Sasuke, kemudian setelah itu sarapan. Setelah sarapan ia segera mandi, bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke minimarket sebelah gedung apartemen untuk membeli bahan makanan. Uang yang diberikan oleh Sasuke tadi pagi ditatapnya lekat-lekat. Seolah wajah Sasuke terlihat di sana. Tidak! Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sakura tidak ingin terpesona lagi dengan ketampanan Sasuke.

**-Beberapa menit kemudian-**

Sakura telah siap untuk pergi ke minimarket, di bukanya pintu kamar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika tersadar bahwa pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka sedikit, hanya sedikit, tapi ada rasa penasaran di benaknya. Rasanya, Sakura ingin sekali memasuki kamar itu, mengetahui apa saja isi di kamar itu.

"Jangan Sakura, tidak sopan..." batinnya.

"Tapi aku mau masuk deh..." batinnya lagi, berlawanan.

"Masuk tidak yaa?" ucapnya lirih mendekati pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Tidak,tidak, aku tidak boleh masuk ke sana!" batin Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur disini, di depan kamar!" batin Sakura dengan senyum licik.

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan!" ucap Sakura riang dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Sakura memasuki ruangan kamar Sasuke. Sakura terpana melihat sekeliling kamar Sasuke. Kamar itu sangat rapi, bersih, dan nuansa utamanya adalah warna biru gelap, berbeda dengan kamar Sakura yang bernuansa merah muda. Tiba-tiba Sakura merengut, mengingat kamarnya dan dirinya yang memang bernuansa merah muda, ia jadi merasakan kepasrahan setelah dibilang "Pink Panther" oleh Sasuke.

Sakura mulai mengutak-atik isi kamar Sasuke. Tentu saja, Sakura tidak bodoh, dia mengembalikan semua barang-barang Sasuke seperti semula. Dari kegiatan illegalnya, Sakura mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menyukai tomat, terutama jus tomat. Darimana Sakura tahu? Apa dari segelas jus yang tersisa di kamar itu? Bukan! Apa dari sebuah buku resep tentang tomat yang mungkin tergeletak disana? Juga bukan! Atau dari bantal bentuk tomat yang mungkin menghias tempat tidur Sasuke? Sama sekali bukan! Melainkan, karena Sasuke menulisnya besar-besar di sebuah foto miliknya yang membuat Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Itu adalah sebuah foto Sasuke ketika masih berumur lima tahun yang dicetak seukuran poster. Foto itu memperlihatkan pipi tembem Sasuke yang belepotan dengan tomat. Mimik wajahnya merengut dan ia meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya-posisi favorit. Sepertinya dia tidak suka fotonya diambil saat itu. Seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dan sama tampannya dengan Sasuke berdiri disampingnya sambil memegang segelas jus tomat. Mimik wajah itu sangat riang, tertawa licik seolah menyatakan kemenangan. Sakura yakin, laki-laki itu pasti kakaknya Sasuke. Jangan salah, bukan mimik wajah Sasuke yang merengut telah membuat Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Memang sih, Sakura meledakkan tawanya saat melihat wajah itu. Tapi, ada yang lebih membuat Sakura merasakan kelucuan yang sangat menggelitik. Tulisan itu... Besar sekali. Ditorehkan menggunakan spidol berwarna merah pada permukaan poster itu...

**"AKU SUKA TOMAT! TOMAT ADALAH HIDUPKU! HIDUP TOMAT! SASUKE TOMAT BANGEEETTTT GITU LHOOOO!!!!!"**

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA...." Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, tak terbayangkan seorang Sasuke yang baru dikenalnya kemarin malam bisa menulis kalimat semacam itu. Terlalu narsis. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Sasuke yang berkesan autis dan tidak peduli terhadap sekitar menulis hal se-narsis itu?? Sakura sadar, banyak hal yang harus ia gali dari diri seorang Sasuke.

Sakura keluar dari kamar Sasuke, tentunya setelah semua barang-barang Sasuke kembali ketempatnya semula. Sakura masih tertawa cekikikan. Dari sudut mata zamrudnya terlukis air mata akibat tertawa. Sakura segera mengunci pintu kamar apartemen. Ia turun menuju minimarket, masih dengan mimik riang yang tak henti membayangkan poster milik seorang laki-laki yang mulai saat ini akan ditemuinya setiap hari, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hahahaaa, ternyata dia bisa narsis!"

"Hahahaaa, dasar autis!"

Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengecam Sasuke dalam perjalanannya. Sesampainya di minimarket, satu tempat yang menjadi tujuan utama Sakura, box tomat! Sakura cengengesan sambil memilih tomat. Sakura berencana akan membuatkan makan siang yang banyak unsur tomat. Jus tomat, Ayam bakar bumbu saus tomat, dan sambel tomat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura membeli dua kilo tomat. Jumlah tomat itu tentunya akan menghabiskan setengah dari jumlah uang yang diberikan Sasuke. Sakura tidak peduli, tomat kan hidupnya Sasuke. Sakura kembali tertawa di depan kasir. Si kasir pun sweatdrop melihat Sakura.

* * *

** -Di kampus konoha-**

Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri di bangkunya sembari menunggu dosen. Hinata terheran-heran melihat tingkah Sakura. Tapi, Hinata menyadari satu hal. Sama, sama persis seperti saat dirinya membayangkan Naruto. Hinata yakin, Sakura jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Dan apa yang difikirkan Sakura sesungguhnya? Yaa, benar! Tepat seperti perkiraan Hinata, MEMIKIRKAN SASUKE!

**-flashback: ON-**

"Sasuke-Kun pulang..." ucap Sakura cengar-cengir.

"Hn... Ini jam makan siang, dasar pink panther!"

"Sialan!" gumam Sakura.

"Heh! Kau bilang apa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mau melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Sasuke. Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke makan. Dengan senyum paling manis yang bisa dipersembahkan, Sakura menghidangkan seluruh masakan miliknya, seluruh sajian kreasi tomat!

"Hn???" Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa? Nggak suka yaa?" Sakura pura-pura kecewa.

"Ti...Ti...dak!" ucap Sasuke gagap menutupi nafsu makan yang membuncah.

"Makan tuh! Tomato Man!" batin Sakura mengutuk Sasuke.

"Heh! Ngapain berdiri dihadapanku! Sana! Aku tidak suka dilihatin!"

Sakura diam saja dan menurut perintah Sasuke. Pada dasarnya, Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke tidak mau dilihat sedang bernafsu memakan semua yang disajikannya. Sakura segera masuk ke kamarnya, bersiap-siap untuk kuliah dan tertawa guling-guling di kasurnya.

**-f****lashback: OFF-**

Sakura masih cengar-cengir di bangkunya. Hinata menepuk pundaknya. Sakura tak bergeming, masih cengar-cengir. Hinata mulai kesal, diketuknya jidat Sakura dengan pensil.

"Aw!"

"Sakura-chan kenapa sih?" tanya Hinata innocent-padahal habis ngetuk jidat Sakura.

"Apaan sih Hina-chan?"

"Eng, bagaimana kehidupanmu hari ini?"

"Begitulah, hehehehee..." Sakura kembali cengar-cengir.

"Ano, maaf, Sakura suka..."

"NGGAK!" Sakura memutuskan kalimat Hinata.

"Maaf..." ucap Hinata sedikit muram.

"Sudahlah Hina-chan, aku baru kenal dengannya, lebih baik juga Neji..."

"Aaaah, benarkah?" Hinata tersenyum senang dengar kalimat Sakura.

"Eng, iya, ehheeheee..." Sakura agak berat menjawab.

* * *

**-Di markas besar anbu konoha-**

Seorang laki-laki dengan matanya yang sungguh tajam-onyx, rambutnya yang mirip sekali dengan pantat ayam tapi terlalu keren untuk dihina, ***Kyaaaa~ Yuna terpesona sendiri* **sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Kakinya diluruskan, naik ke atas meja. Apapun bentuk sikapnya, baik atau buruk, tetap saja cool. Yaa, Sasuke. Semua tahu itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Matanya nanar menatap keluar jendela. Apa yang difikirkannya?

**-Sasuke POV**: **ON-**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kutatap, ah bodohnya aku. Kenapa sekelibat wajah Pink Panther itu menganggu screen pandanganku? Makan siang tadi sungguh lezat, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kebetulan membuat makanan serba tomat? Tunggu! Di dunia ini tidak ada yang kebetulan bukan? Benar! Itu keberuntunganku! Mungkin memang sepantasnya aku membiarkan dia tinggal di apartemenku. Rasanya hari ini aku bahagia. Hemm... kenapa aku banyak bicara begini? ANEH!

** -Sasuke POV: OFF-**

"Uchiha!" Suara tegas milik seorang wanita membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Siap!" Balas Sasuke segera berdiri.

"Selama seminggu ke depan, ini tugas untukmu. Selesaikan!"

Wanita itu memberikan gulungan kertas kepada Sasuke. Wanita dengan postur tubuh seksi. Pesona seksi itu menutupi usianya yang sesungguhnya sudah sangat lanjut. Wanita dengan rambut pirang lurus dan paras wajah yang tajam-cantik. Dia Tsunade. Hokage Konoha sekaligus Ketua Besar Anbu. Setelah menyerahkan gulungan kertas kepada Sasuke, Tsunade segera beranjak pergi. Sasuke buru-buru membuka kertas gulungan itu. Mata sasuke yang sungguh sangat tajam dan keren itu terbelalak. Sungguh tugas yang agak berat untuk di jalankan. Bukan karena tugasnya tapi satu nama yang dinyatakan akan menjadi bagian dari tugasnya. Dengan kata lain, kawan se-misi kali ini! **KARIN!!!**

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Pasti karena satu misi dengan Karin yaa?" sergah Naruto mengambil kertas Sasuke.

"Hn..." Sasuke hanya bisa mengeluarkan dialog langganan.

Sasuke merebahkan lagi badannya di kursi. Menghela nafas panjang yang sedikit mengganggu suasana di ruangan. Neji yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan kertas di hadapannya, sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke. Neji bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin helaan nafas Sasuke tadi karena kesal dengan Sakura. Entahlah. Neji pun tak ingin salah kaprah walau sesungguhnya dia iri dengan Sasuke yang tinggal satu atap dengan Sakura.

* * *

** -Apartemen Sasuke-**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.45 malam. Sakura lagi-lagi duduk sambil mengerjakan PR kuliah di depan Tivi. Sebenarnya fikirannya melayang. Memikirkan Sasuke. Kenapa belum pulang juga? Setahu Sakura dari Neji, para anbu biasa pulang jam lima sore. Tapi bila ada yang harus diurus di markas, bisa pulang jam tujuh malam. Dan, apabila diberi misi khusus, sudah tidak terduga lagi kapan pulang ke rumah. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, "mungkinkah misi khusus?"

**BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka dengan kasar. Sakura kembali mengulangi kelakuannnya kemarin, berdiri memberi hormat. Lagi-lagi Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit kusut walaupun tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Tiba-tiba di belakang Sasuke muncul seorang wanita cantik meski tak melebihi wajah imut Sakura. Wanita itu menarik lengan Sasuke. Sakura sweatdrop melihatnya. Memorandumnya berputar-putar, kemarin Naruto, sekarang siapa lagi??

Wanita itu memiliki tubuh jenjang, hampir setinggi Sasuke. Paras wajahnya dihiasi dengan kacamata berlensa hitam, menandakan ketegasan. Rambutnya merah, menyala. Kilauan warna rambutnya menenggelamkan kilau warna rambut Sakura. Sakura tahu dari sepatu bot yang dikenakannya, wanita itu juga seorang anbu. Seperti tak menghiraukan kehadiran Sakura, mereka mulai berdebat!

"Sasuke?!"

"Hn..." Sasuke menepis cengkeraman tangan wanita itu.

"Apa salahnya diriku?"

"Hn..." Sasuke menggeleng-melengos pergi.

"Tunggu!"

"Cukup Karin!" bentak Sasuke menggelegar.

"..." Karin terdiam-membiarkan Sasuke masuk kamar.

Sakura terkejut mendengar Sasuke menyebut wanita itu dengan nama **Karin**. Sakura masih terpaku di posisi berdirinya. Wanita yang diketahuinya bernama Karin itu menitikkan air mata. Sakura segera menghampirinya setelah mengambil selembar tissue dari kotak tissue di tengah meja depan Tivi.

"Ini..." Sakura mengulurkan tissue.

"Haa?" Karin menyambut dan segera mengelap air mata.

"Maaf, kenapa kau dan Sasuke, eng, ano..."

"Heh! Kau yang siapa?!" bentak Karin tiba-tiba.

"...." Sakura terdiam.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendatangi Sakura dan Karin. Menarik Sakura dan meminta Sakura menjauh. Sakura menurut, sedikit menjauh tapi tak ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke mulai berdebat dengan Karin. Sakura tak bisa mencerna setiap dialog di otaknya, semua terasa aneh, berbeda, dewasa, dan bukan urusan Sakura. Tapi, Sakura tak bisa berhenti ingin tahu. Dirinya dilemma. Menyadari sebuah perasaan cemburu dengan Karin. Sasuke pun terlihat tak menghiraukan Sakura. Sakura hanya menangkap kata; cinta, misi, kesalahan, balas budi, terimakasih, topeng, nyawa. Semua kata-kata itu seolah berputar dalam otaknya.

"Aku tidak memilih misi ini! Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"Karena cintamu!" sergah Sasuke.

"Apakah cintaku kesalahan?"

"Hn..."

"Sasuke..."

Tiba-tiba saja Karin memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, erat sekali. Sasuke hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan seseorang yang tak disadari kehadirannya, Sakura, kini memasang wajah deathglare. Bukan, saat ini bukan terbakar cemburu, tapi rasa tak dihargai.

"Hei! Kalian sadar tidak? Ada aku!" teriak Sakura hanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa adegan begini harus dihadapanku?!" teriaknya lagi, masih dalam hati.

Sasuke melepas tangan Karin dengan lembut, membalikkan badannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin yang terlihat sendu karena menangis. Sakura semakin sweatdrop. Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan wajah Karin. CUP! Satu kecupan mendarat di dahi Karin.

"WHAT???" Sakura melongo-membatu.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke lirih di telinga Karin.

Tanpa ada kata-kata lagi, Karin beranjak pergi. Ia meninggalkan apartemen tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura sedikitpun. Sedangkan Sakura, wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus, malu dengan aib nista yang baru saja dilihatnya.***Yuna lebay ria!* **Sasuke menutup pintu apartemen setelah Karin jauh. Menguncinya dan melihat ke arah Sakura sembari menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Hei! Gulali merah! Sampai kapan mau disitu?"

"Haah?" Sakura masih kebingungan sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ti...ti...dak..."

"Jus tomat!"

"Haaa?"

"Aku minta jus tomat, sekarang!"

"Iii..iii...yaaa..."

Sakura segera menuju dapur, mulai membuat jus tomat. Otaknya tak henti memutar ulang kejadian romantis yang berlangsung beberapa menit lalu. Dia agak kesal mengingat bentakan Karin si anbu wanita tadi, namanya saja sudah Karin, menurut Sakura sama menyebalkan dengan Ibu Kosnya sebelum ini, Bunda Karin.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap layar Tivi namun hanya mengutak-atik channel. Mungkin, kerjaannya sebagai seorang anbu yang tak kenal waktu membuatnya lelah dan tak tertarik buang-buang waktu mengikuti channel Tivi. Selain itu fikirannya jauh ke satu waktu, sangat lampau, ketika dia masih belum lama memegang kandidat sebagai seorang anbu.

**-flashback : ON-**

Sasuke sedang berada diperbatasan Konoha. Misi kali ini dari Tsunade adalah menjaga gerbang yang akan diserang Orochimaru. Topeng ciri khas anbu telah melekat di wajahnya. Ia melihat ke arah salah satu teman sesama anbu yang agak jauh darinya, Karin. Sasuke memberi aba-aba yang hanya dimengerti sesama anbu. Dari kejauhan, sosok Orochimaru telah berbayang-bayang. Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda. Dengan tenang, Orochimaru menghampiri Sasuke. Dengan tiba-tiba saja Ular yang memang biasa berada ditubuh Orochimaru langsung sergap mengeluarkan taringnya hampir membelah topeng anbu milik Sasuke. Sasuke memang lengah saat itu. Tapi topeng anbu itu tak retak. Karin. Yaa, Karin. Sosoknya berdiri membelakangi Sasuke. Topeng Karin retak. Retak seketika itu juga.***maaf, no fight-fight secara detail-malas***

Satu kesalahan. Seorang anbu yang membiarkan topengnya terbuka oleh pihak musuh maka akan mengalami hukuman berat. Para anbu pun tak tahu hukuman apa itu, mereka hanya tahu berupa siksaan berat dalam waktu 40 hari di satu daerah terpencil. Daerah tak di kenal. ***Yuna seenaknya bikin aturan anbu!***

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau melindungiku?"

"Aku, aku..."

Karin tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tak bisa menunggu jawaban Karin. Sasuke sibuk bergerak lincah menghadapi Orochimaru. Tidak membunuhnya, hanya melemahkannya sampai ia menjauh dari Konoha. Keberuntungan memang selalu dipihak Sasuke, Orochimaru mengalah dan menjauh. Sasuke memang salah satu anbu andalan Konoha. Wajar, wajar sekali dirinya mampu bertahan di garis depan. Tapi kali ini dia sadar, akan ada rasa bersalah. Karena Karin, yang telah menolongnya dari siksaan 40 hari.

**-flashback : OFF-**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura menyodorkan jus tomat ke hadapan Sasuke. Wajahnya merengut. Tapi, Sakura tidak tahu merengut untuk apa. Sedangkan Sasuke, Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Sakura ikut menonton Tivi, walau dia tidak tahu untuk apa dia menonton channel yang berputar-putar. Di dalam kepalanya hanya satu, "Sasuke, Karin itu siapa?" batinnya. Sakura angkat bicara.

"Dia..." Sakura menundukkan pandangannya.

"Anbu." Ucap Sasuke masih datar dan menyeruput jus tomat.

"Pacarmu?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu dan lirih.

"Hei, Pink Panther Gulali Pinky-Pinky, ini kemanisan!"

"Apa? Namaku Sakura!" Sakura lupa akan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku suka memanggilmu begitu." Sasuke kembali menyeruput jusnya.

"Sasuke.." ucap Sakura lirih, tak tahu mau bicara apa.

"Aku tak mau ada pertanyaan, aku tak mau jawab apapun."

"Tapi..."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa."

"Aku tahu itu..." batin Sakura.

Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan, hanya suara tombol remote yang sibuk ditekan oleh Sasuke saja yang mendominasi bunyi di apartemen itu. Sakura tenggelam dalam debaran jantungnya sendiri. Sakura menyadari satu hal, bahwa dia semakin terpesona dengan sosok Sasuke. Meskipun, aneh! Sasuke masih sibuk mengutak-atik Tivi sembari menyeruput jus tomatnya. Setiap kali selesai menyeruput, ia selalu mengeluh kemanisan sambil melirik Sakura dari sudut mata onyx-nya. Sakura selalu memperlihatkan pandangan deathglare dari mata zamrudnya setiap Sasuke mengeluh, lalu tiba-tiba...

"**BLAMM!!!"**

Semua keadaan menjadi gelap, lagi-lagi Konoha mengalami mati lampu. Listrik padam. Apabila sudah begini, pasti sampai pagi hari. Sakura yang memang takut gelap tanpa sadar sudah memeluk Sasuke.

"Kyaaa!!! Aku takut!" Teriak Sakura.

"Hn... Bodoh!" Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Aku takut! Takut!"

"Bilang saja kau ingin memelukku!"

"Jangan Ge-Er!"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Tak sampai satu menit Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar takut. Sasuke tak bergeming di peluk Sakura. Ia diam saja. Hanya kata-kata umpatan yang keluar secara bergantian dari mereka.

"Pink Panther!"

"Kau Smurf, makhluk biru!"

"Heh! Kau jangan macam-macam!"

"Biarin!" semakin memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Gulali Pinky-Pinky!"

"Uhh!! Kuchi-Kuchiha Hota Hai!"

"Sialan!"

"Hahahahaa..." Sakura tertawa riang mendengar Sasuke tak mengejek lagi.

"Hn... Hahahahaa..." Sasuke pun ikut tertawa lepas.

Sakura tersentak, benarkah Sasuke tertawa? Andai saat itu tidak mati lampu pasti Sakura bisa melihat raut wajah riang milik Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-tetap memeluk Sasuke. Sakura bingung, kenapa ingin melihat wajah riang Sasuke? Dalam batinnya, Sakura merasa tenang dan nyaman. Meski mati lampu, malam itu sangat menyenangkan, karena ada Sasuke. Seolah melindunginya. Dan di kegelapan itu rona merah mewarnai wajah Sakura. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari sebuah senyum tipis juga tergores di bibir Sasuke. Sayang, mereka tak menyadari satu sama lain kebahagiaan yang tercipta dari kebersamaan mereka itu...

**----TBC----**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:**

Yuna ngantuk, habis saat Yuna selesai waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam. Teng! Yuna nggak mau begadang deh... Tolong RnR nya yaa? Review , Review , Review , OKE?? Oia, sebenarnya Yuna memang niatnya memakai chara **Karin** sebagai ibu kos Sakura, eh, kok di chapter ini jadi pengen tampilkan dia sebagai saingan Sakura. *huff, semoga nggak ada yang sadar kalau Yuna nggak demen banget sama Karin, heheheee...* (Readers: lho? Kalau udah ngomong, yaa tahu dong!) Karena kecemerlangan otak Yuna, maka Yuna bisa memperkenalkan Karin sebagai saingan Sakura, hohohohooo... Sekali lagi, Yuna is THE QUEEN of this fic, so... SEMUA BISA TERJADI... hahahahahaaaa... *narsis lebay!*

Akhir kata, **Yuna Saaaaayaaaaaang.... Kalian semua!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE**

**Cinta Seorang **_**Anbu**_

**DISCLAIMER**

**Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**NOTIFICATIONS**

**SEMI AU-CANON**

**OOC *untuk sikap-sikap tertentu***

**-SASUSAKU-**

**A/N:**

Anoo… Eng, bagaimana yaa mengatakan ini… anu, eng, Yuna minta maaf atas keterlambatan Yuna mem-publish chapter terbaru Yuna, *readers: SANGAT LAMBAT BUANGETT KALI!*Semoga kawan-kawan tetap semangat membaca chapter terbaru dari Yuna yaa? Dan, jangan lupa Reviewnya yaa… Kalau lupa cerita sebelumnya, baca kembali yaa chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Monggo, silahkan dibaca… (^_^)/

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura bertemu dengan seorang Anbu wanita yang datang ke apartemen, memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke pun tiba-tiba mencium kening wanita itu yang Sakura ketahui bernama Karin. Siapa Karin? Ada Apa diantara Sasuke dan Karin? Di balik rasa penasaran Sakura terhadap kehadiran Karin, perasaan yang aneh mulai muncul diantara Sakura dan Sasuke...

"**SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA?????!!!!"**

Gadis bernuansa pink itu terburu-buru menuju arah sumber suara yang sudah sukses membuatnya terkejut panik. Sakura berhenti di depan pintu apartemen ketika didapatinya sang pemilik suara, Sasuke telah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya-posisi favorit, dengan mata menatap ke arah langit-langit apartemen-dingin.

Saat itu pagi hari, Sasuke akan berangkat menuju Markas Besar Anbu. Pakaiannya seperti biasa selalu rapi, bernuansa biru gelap, dan tak lupa mengenakan sepatu bot yang selalu mengkilat. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedikit terengah-engah akibat setengah berlari. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, mengambil selembar uang dari kantong celananya dan menyerahkan pada Sakura tanpa banyak bicara. Sakura meraih uang itu dengan takut-takut.

"Hari ini aku gajian, teman-temanku ingin mengadakan pesta di sini."

"Eng..." Sakura hanya melihat takjub ke arah uang yang ditangannya.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak?!"

"Eh, apa?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya-bingung.

"Hmmm, kau tidak memperhatikan yaa?"

"Hn..." Sakura bingung.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya tepat di depan Sakura yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya. Sakura memang hanya sebahu Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mendekat, Sakura mulai blushing. Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Sakura. Sasuke mulai berbisik, Sakura berdebar-debar.

"Sakura, hari ini teman-temanku mau mengadakan pesta di sini, tolong kau buatkan kue atau puding yaa? Kau dengar aku kan, Pinky?"

Sakura hanya menelan ludah dan terpaku, tenggelam dalam debaran jantungnya. Tanpa disadari Sasuke sudah beranjak pergi. Sakura menutup pintu apartemen perlahan, bersandar, dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aduh, kalau begini caranya, aku bisa mati jatuh cinta nih?!"

"Tunggu! Teman-teman Sasuke mau datang? Aku harus segera belanja!!"

Sakura segera kembali ke dapur, mempercepat kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, lalu mandi, dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke minimarket di samping apartemen. Sudah seminggu Sakura tinggal di apartemen Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak kejadian mati lampu seminggu yang lalu. Sasuke tetap dingin dan autis. Hanya bicara seperlunya, lebih banyak bekerja, dan terkadang Sakura menangkap raut wajah Sasuke sedang berfikir keras. Setahu Sakura, besok Sasuke ada tugas khusus yang harus dilakukan bersama Karin. Yaa, itupun Sakura hanya menangkap dari pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Naruto, disaat-saat Naruto datang.

* * *

**-Di Minimarket-**

Sakura memilih-milih bahan makanan sambil merenung. Entah kenapa dia kepikiran mengingat besok Sasuke akan pergi mengerjakan misi khusus bersama...... Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, rasanya agak berat bila mengingat Sasuke akan pergi berdua saja dengan seorang wanita. Walaupun sudah seminggu berlalu, Sakura masih mengingat jelas saat Sasuke mencium kening Karin. Memang sih, saat itu bagi Sakura tak ada rasa aneh, hanya rasa risih karena hal itu terjadi dihadapannya. Tapi seminggu ini, selalu saja kejadian saat itu membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sasuke sampai saat ini diam seperti tak ada apa-apa, Sakura jadi tidak berani bertanya apa-apa. Sakura hanya tahu, saat ini dia sedikit, sekali lagi sedikit cemburu.

"Huuffff... kenapa sih aku ini?" Sakura menuju kasir.

"Aku tidak mengerti sikap Sasuke."

"Atau mungkin, aku yang terlalu berlebihan menilai dia?" Sakura menghela nafas.

"Semuanya 94.600."

"Bodoh,bodoh,bodoh! Dasar emo autis!" Sakura menggelengkan kepala berulang-ulang.

"Eng... nona, maaf, semuanya 94.600." Kasir sweatdrop.

"Eh?" Sakura blushing-malu.

Sakura segera membayar kasir, segera pergi tanpa melihat antrian kasir dibelakangnya yang tersenyum bahkan sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sakura. Bahkan ada seorang laki-laki yang sebenarnya tetangga Sasuke dan tahu kalau Sakura tinggal disana menaikkan alisnya terheran-heran.

"Itukan gadis yang tinggal di tempat si Anbu, setiap bertemu di kasir, dia selalu bersikap aneh, sama seperti si Anbu Autis itu..." Batin laki-laki itu yang diketahui bernama Rock Lee dari tulisan di bajunya.

* * *

**-Di Apartemen Sasuke-**

Sakura segera menuju dapur dan mulai memasak. Sakura mau membuat puding cokelat. Selain itu, Sakura akan membuat sop ayam dan tentunya ayam goreng saus tomat untuk Sasuke. Sakura juga sudah menyiapkan jus tomat di kulkas. Untungnya hari ini ia tidak kuliah karena dosen yang mengajar sedang sakit dan dosen satunya sedang tugas luar daerah. Sakura menyiapkan semuanya di meja dapur dengan rapi. Tak lupa ia juga mengenakan baju yang lebih rapi-tetap nuansa pink. Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding diruang tamu, tepat menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang.

"Sudah waktunya pulang, aku rapikan sedikit ah ruang tamu."

**15 menit kemudian,**

"CKLEK!"

Sakura tersentak dan buru-buru mendekati pintu apartemen, namun terkejut ketika pintu terbuka menjeblak.

"BRAKK!"

"HALLLOOOO SAAAADAAAKOOOOO!!!" suara Naruto sambil senyum nyengir.

"Engg...!" Sakura sweatdrop.

Di belakang Naruto muncul Neji, Chouji, Kiba, berlanjut Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai, yang segera duduk mengelilingi meja kotak di depan Tivi. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan dengan malas memasuki rumah. Sakura hampir saja akan menutup pintu tapi menghentikan kegiatannya ketika masuk lagi seorang gadis berambut merah, yaa Karin! Sakura melengos kesal, tapi menyembunyikan kekesalannya di balik senyum manis menyambut Karin. Karin hanya membenarkan letak kaca matanya sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan kepada Sakura.

Sakura segera menuju dapur, menyiapkan makanan di meja makan, mengambilkan jus tomat serta puding cokelat dari kulkas. Gelak tawa mulai terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Hanya Sasuke dan Neji yang tak terdengar suaranya sama sekali. Sakura segera menyelesaikan persiapannya, ia ingin cepat-cepat masuk kamar, tak ingin bergabung.

"Sasuke, lapar nih!" ucap Naruto dengan hingar bingar.

"Iya, ada makanan kan?" sambut Chouji mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Hn..." Sasuke mendongakkan dagunya ke arah dapur bermaksud mempersilahkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan Chouji sudah saling mendahului menuju dapur. Kiba dan Shikamaru mengikuti mereka dengan malas namun wajah mereka berdua juga menunjukkan aura manusia kelaparan, begitu pula sisanya ikut menuju dapur. Tinggalah Karin duduk menopang dagu, menatap ke arah Tivi sembari sudut matanya melirik Sasuke yang memasang wajah dingin dan sibuk menggonta-ganti channel.

Sedangkan di kamar Sakura,

Sakura merengut, melengos, mengganti mimik wajahnya setiap sepersekian menit sambil memeluk bantal. Entah kenapa, tapi Sakura benci dengan kehadiran Karin. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, disatu sisi sebenarnya Sakura sadar bahwa dirinya agak cemburu dengan kehadiran Karin, namun disatu sisi Sakura tidak ingin mempercayai sisi satunya tadi. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bergegas membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya, mencari celah untuk mengintip ruang Tivi.

Di depan Tivi,

"Sasuke..."

"Hn..." Sasuke masih menatap datar ke arah Tivi.

"Aku... Anu, Aku,..."

"Kalau lapar makan saja, aku belum lapar..." Sasuke bergegas menuju kamar.

Sakura segera menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan ketika sosok Sasuke mulai mendekati pintu kamar yang jelas-jelas berhadapan dengan kamar Sakura. Sasuke sempat menoleh kearah pintu kamar Sakura dan telah menyadari bahwa Sakura sedaritadi mengintip di balik celah pintu. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Sasuke.

"Piiipp, Piip..." Suara ponsel Sakura yang tergeletak di tempat tidur mengejutkan Sakura yang masih perlahan-lahan menutup pintu agar tidak berderit. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya, bertanya-tanya dengan kesal dari siapakah sms yang datang tak tepat waktu dan tidak lihat keadaan Sakura.

SMS: _Pinky! Ngapain ngintip? Keluar aja dari kamar._

Sakura tersentak bukan main. Ternyata Sasuke yang sms. Sakura blushing tidak karuan, menyadari kalau kelakuan tak lazimnya alias mengintip tadi telah diketahui oleh Sasuke. Sakura merebahkan badannya di kamar, sungguh malu dan masih blushing. Tiba-tiba SMS susulan dari Sasuke kembali tampil di layar ponselnya.

SMS: _Cepat keluar! Temani Karin! Lakukan atau aku akan menghukummu?!_

Sakura langsung memasang wajah terburuk miliknya ketika membaca sms terbaru Sasuke. Sungguh, Sakura benci sekali! Seolah Sasuke sangat memperhatikan Karin, apalagi dengan meminta tolong Sakura segala, seperti Karin lebih diprioritaskan. Sakura sungguh tak niat untuk keluar kamar, tapi apa daya Sasuke telah memintanya. Sakura melengos, keluar kamar, dan duduk disamping Karin yang terpaku menatap layar Tivi.

"Hmm, Karin sudah makan?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Nanti saja, aku tunggu Sasuke saja." Ucap Karin datar tak melihat Sakura.

"SIALAN!!!!" Sakura teriak geram dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Karin datar langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Ak...akku... memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini?" Ucap Sakura mencoba tegas.

"Aku tidak suka!" ucap Karin tegas dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Sakura terpaku di tempat duduknya, membiarkan Karin yang telah berlalu pergi menuju dapur. Sakura diam, kata-kata terakhir Karin terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Sakura menggemeretakkan giginya, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas menuju kamar. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, tangan kanannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Sakura menoleh, sejak kapan Sasuke ada dibelakangnya? Dan, tangan Sasuke telah menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura blushing tidak karuan.

"Kenapa kembali ke kamar?" Sasuke tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Suka-suka aku dong!"

"Heh, tidak sopan ada tamu tapi ngumpet." Ucap Sasuke menasehati.

"Gayamu seperti kakek-kakek saja!" ucap Sakura semakin blushing.

"Heh! Pink Panther! Kau mau aku hukum yaa?"

"Biarin!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura mendekati tubuhnya. Sakura berada dalam tahap blushing stadium VI ***Yuna mau doonnkkk!!!*** Semua yang berada di dapur tak menyadari adegan yang sedang diperankan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke ini. Suara hingar bingar di dapur seolah tak ada, Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sakura.

"Jangan macam-macam yaa Pinky..." Ucap Sasuke lembut.

"...." Sakura terdiam dan lemas bukan main.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya, menjauhi tubuh Sakura, menuju dapur tanpa mengajak Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, saat ini sedang meleleh, bagai es krim yang benar-benar lumer akibat sinar matahari. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat. Kembali dirinya masuk kamar, lupa dengan nasehat Sasuke. Dipeluknya guling erat-erat, wajahnya masih bersemu merah, dan tiba-tiba sebuah keinginan yang aneh merasuki dirinya.

"Seandainya saja, kejadian tadi terjadi lebih lama dan lebih dari sekedar bisikan..." ***lho???***

**

* * *

  
**

**Jam 02.15 siang,**

Sakura sedari tadi hanya diam dikamar sambil menyalin catatan kuliah miliknya. Keramaian oleh teman-teman Anbu semakin berkurang, Sakura sadar bahwa mereka semua akan kembali ke Markas dari dialog yang mereka lontarkan dengan hingar bingar.

"Waaaahhhh... kenyang! Tapi sayang tidak ada ramen..." ucap Naruto lantang.

"Dasar kau itu, ramen saja dalam otakmu!" celetuk Shikamaru.

"Hei, sudah waktunya kembali ke Markas." Sambung Gaara.

"Ayo, aku mulai bosan disini.." ucap Sai.

"Heh, ucapanmu menyebalkan!" elak Naruto.

"Memang salah yaa kalau aku jujur." Tambah Sai dengan nada lugu.

"Sudah, ayo balik." Ucap Kiba.

"Sasuke, terimakasih jamuannya." Ucap Karin lembut.

"Hn..." ***udah tau kan siapa yang ngomong?***

Sakura memajukan bibirnya lima senti, ketika mendengar ucapan Karin yang dibuat lembut kepada Sasuke.

"Dasar cari perhatian!" rutuk Sakura di dalam kamar.

Sakura menunggu dua sampai tiga menit, satu persatu terdengar langkah kaki menuju keluar apartemen. Tak lama kemudian, pintu depan apartemen terdengar ditutup. Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa semua sudah pergi. Sakura keluar kamar, ingin segera makan dan merapikan apartemen yang berantakan setelah pesta kecil-kecilan Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

Sakura menuju dapur. Menghela nafas panjang melihat meja makan yang berantakan. Umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari mulut mungilnya berbanding lurus dengan gerakan tangannya merapikan semua benda-benda yang berantakan di dapur. Setelah semua beres, Sakura pun makan. Ia makan sendirian, hening. Sakura teringat bahwa besok Sasuke harus mengembankan misi. Yaa, misi khusus yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Menurut informasi yang didapat Sakura melalui Naruto, kemungkinan kembali dari misi paling cepat adalah dua minggu, dan paling lama adalah tak kembali. Sakura memperlambat adegan makannya. Entah kenapa hatinya agak resah. Mungkinkah Sasuke baik-baik saja?? Tiba-tiba Sakura menhentakkan sendoknya dengan keras. Sakura teringat bahwa misi Sasuke akan dijalani bersama Karin. Perasaan cemburu yang membara merasuki tubuh Sakura hingga Sakura terlihat seperti Goku yang sedang ber-kame-kame-ha! ***nostalgia dengan dragonball!***

**

* * *

  
**

**Malam harinya,**

Sakura duduk manis di depan Tivi. Dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30 malam. Sakura agak cemas, sampai saat ini Sasuke belum pulang ke rumah, padahal besok Sasuke harus berangkat mengembankan misi khusus. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke belum pulang??

"Cklek" Suara pintu terbuka oleh Sasuke.

Sakura pura-pura sibuk menonton Tivi, agar Sasuke tak menyadari kalau sebenarnya sedaritadi Ia cemas menunggu kepulangan Sasuke.

"Kau menungguku?" Ucap Sasuke datar sambil melepas sepatu boot-nya.

"Ngapain!" Ketus Sakura tetap menonton Tivi.

"Heh! Jus tomat!" maksudnya Sasuke minta jus tomat.

Sakura segera menuju dapur, mengambilkan jus tomat yang sedaritadi di letakkan di lemari es. Menyodorkan kepada Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk menggantikan Sakura. Duduk menonton Tivi, seperti biasa hanya sibuk mengutak-atik channel.

"Nih... aku tidur duluan.." Sakura segera menaruh jus tomat di depan Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke datar namun menahan tangan Sakura.

"A..ak..akuu, mau tidur!" Ucap Sakura terbata-bata dan menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Besok aku berangkat." Ucap Sasuke datar ketika Sakura di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Lalu..." Ucap Sakura tunduk, tertahan di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau harus bangun lebih pagi, siapkan sarapan dan seragam misiku, lalu..."

"Iya aku tahu!" Sakura memotong kata-kata Sasuke dan langsung masuk kamar.

Sasuke memasang wajah sendu seolah ada sesuatu yang berat untuk diucapkan. Sayang, Sakura tak melihat raut wajah milik Sasuke itu. Sasuke tidak marah dengan sikap tidak sopan Sakura. Sasuke malah merasa aneh, walau sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri sedikit menyadari mengapa Sakura bersikap semacam itu.

* * *

**Di kamar Sakura.. (Sakura's POV)**

Kenapa sih Sasuke itu tidak mengerti? Dasar EMAU! **(maksudnya: Emo Autis)** bisa-bisanya kata-kata terakhirnya hanya ingin bilang jangan lupa bangun lebih pagi dan bla,bla,bla,bla,blaaa... Ih! Sasuke bodoh! Eh?? Tunggu! Kenapa aku seperti ini? Apa yang aku tuntut dari si Smurf itu? Bukankah wajar saja Sasuke bersikap semacam itu? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba begini?

Aku menghela nafasku panjang. Aku teringat kata-kata Naruto tentang kemungkinan misi Sasuke kali ini bisa membuatnya tak kembali. Aku tahu dari Neji, kalau Sasuke memang jarang di rumah, lebih sering maju ke garis depan. Awalnya aku sungguh senang, setidaknya selain numpang gratis, akupun bebas berkegiatan ketika Sasuke, sang tuan rumah tak ada. Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku ingin dia ada? Selalu ada dan tak pernah pergi. Selain itu, aku akui aku sungguh tak suka, aku sungguh tak mau kalau Sasuke harus satu misi dengan Karin.

Aku menangis, tanpa sadar air mata telah membasahi kedua pipiku, aku takut, aku tahu aku takut kehilangan Sasuke. Oh Tuhan... Ini gila! Apa benarkah aku saat ini sebenarnya jatuh cinta terhadap si EMAU itu??

**Pagi Hari..**

Sakura bangun lebih awal. Kali ini jam lima pagi Sakura sudah mulai menyiapkan sarapan dan menyetrika baju misi Sasuke. Dari kamar Sasuke, Sakura bisa mendengar kalau Sasuke pun sedang mengemas barang-barang. Sakura mencoba memasang wajah riang. Sakura tak ingin Sasuke menyadari kalau dirinya tidak rela kepergian Sasuke, apalagi....... bersama.......... **KARIN!!!**

"Heh! Seragamku sudah siap?"

"Nih..." Sakura memberikan seragam Sasuke lalu menuju dapur.

Sasuke sudah duduk menghadapi hidangan sarapan miliknya. Ada nasi goreng saus tomat dan susu milo. Pagi itu Sakura ikut sarapan sesuai permintaan Sasuke. Mereka makan dalam keadaan hening. Tidak ada yang bicara. Selesai makan, Sasuke segera menuju pintu depan, mengambil sepatu boot-nya dan mengenakannya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Sakura, Sakura menunggu Sasuke berangkat.

"Sakuraa..." ucap Sasuke yang sudah selesai mengenakan boot-nya.

"Yaa..." Jawab Sakura lirih menundukkan pandangannya.

"Jaga apartemenku dan jangan macam-macam.."

"Iya, Iya!" ucap Sakura kembali dengan nada kesal seperti biasa.

"Hei..." Sasuke membelakangi Sakura di pintu depan.

"Apa?" Ucap Sakura ketus, mulai normal alias mencoba normal.

"Aku... tidak tahu kapan aku kembali, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa kembali, aku tidak tahu apa aku harus kembali, aku tak punya orang lain yang menungguku jadi kalau aku tidak kembali, apartemen ini mungkin aku serahkan saja padamu, karena akupun tak punya siapa-siapa untuk menung..."

Ucapan Sasuke terputus karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Isak tangis terdengar kecil dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam terpaku membiarkan Sakura memeluknya erat. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Sasuke yang tak diketahui Sakura.

"Jangan bicara begitu, kau harus pulang! Aku menunggumu.."

"Sakura..." lirih Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku... aku.... aku, menyuka...."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dengan sigap. Jari telunjuknya mendarat di bibir Sakura yang akhirnya tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan heran campur malu. Sedangkan Sasuke membuang pandangannya.

"Jangan bicara lagi, aku berangkat.." Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Sakura terdiam mematung melihat sosok Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, dan terlihat sosok Naruto dari kejauhan juga menyusul sosok Sasuke. Sesungguhnya sedaritadi Naruto ada disekitar apartemen, namun tak berani menghampiri Sasuke, ketika melihat Sakura memeluk punggung Sasuke. Sakura menutup pintu apartemen dengan lemah lunglai. Sakura tidak mengerti, hampir saja ia menyatakan perasaan suka terhadap Sasuke.

"Ya ampun..... aku tadi kesamber cupid darimana sih???" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, semakin cepat hingga wajahnya semakin blushing dan berasap.

**"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AKU NORAK BANGET SIH??"** lanjut Sakura.

Teriakan Sakura melengking hingga terdengar ke apartemen sebelah. Sosok laki-laki yang sedang push up di apartemen sebelah, yang diketahui bernama Rock Lee langsung terjatuh di lantai.

"Pasti perempuan aneh itu melakukan hobi yang sama lagi! Geleng-geleng gaje!" batin Rock Lee dari apartemennya.

* * *

**Di Perjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto menuju markas,**

"Sasuke? Tadi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Itu, Sakura sampai memelukmu?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Pasti kau mengucapkan yang tidak-tidak?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aaaah, hahahahaa, aku tahu, kau naksir si Sadako kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Bohong, kau tadi mengetes apa dia juga suka padamu kan?"

"..." Sasuke blushing.

"Ketahuan yaa?"

"Diam kau Dobe!"

"Hei, Teme, kau jahat sekali pada Sadako, kau kan bisa saja bilang kalau kau menyukainya."

"Hei, Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah sembarangan dalam bertindak.."

"Dasar klan UchiHancur!!!"

"Ku bunuh kau!"

"Hahahahaa... Oi Teme, lalu menurutmu Sakura bagaimana?"

"Menyukaiku..."

"Hahahaaa, kau percaya diri sekali!"

"Kita sudah sampai markas."

_"_Dasar Sasuke, urusan cinta saja masih pakai strategi dan licik..._"_ batin Naruto menyusul Sasuke yang lebih dulu masuk Markas.

Begitulah percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto selama di perjalanan.

Sasuke bersikap semakin dingin ketika melihat Karin telah menunggunya.

Sebelum berangkat, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"_Tolong jaga Sakura, aku akan pulang secepatnya, kau mengertikan Dobe_!"

"Osh! Aku mengerti!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

***TBC*

* * *

**

**A/N (lagi...)**

Alhamdulillah selesai juga chapter terbaru dari "Cinta Seorang Anbu". Kawan, maafkan Yuna yang lama publish, Yuna tidak bermaksud menghilang dan lain sebagainya, tapi memang Yuna banyak kerjaan yang harus diprioritaskan serta inspirasi Yuna terganggu oleh virus _malasio_capekit_ ***geplaked by readers!***

Tenang, tenang, Yuna tetap lanjut kok sampai cerita ini tamat. Tapi Yuna ngerasa deh, untuk chapter ini kok kayaknya lebay sedih yaa? Padahal Yuna itu demennya yang lucu-lucu lho.. Turs, Yuna merasa GARING!!!

Yaa, wajar saja sih, ada mpok Karin sih! Terpaksa bikin kisah _cemburuisme jealousyus_. Hahahahaa... sepertinya Yuna harus membina(sakan) Karin di chapter selanjutnya... ***senyum-senyum licik dan psikopat mode ON***

Akhir kata, Yuna sayyyaaaaaaaaanggg kalian semua! Jangan bosan untuk Reviem yaa????


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE**

**Cinta Seorang _Anbu_**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**NOTIFICATIONS**

**SEMI AU-CANON**

**OOC *untuk sikap-sikap tertentu***

**-SASUSAKU-**

**A/N:**

Assalammualaikum readers-readers sekalian, Yuna minta maaf karena sudah sangat lama sekali mengabaikan fic ini begitu saja. Gomen. Semoga chapter yang satu ini mampu mengobati kekesalan sobat-sobat Yuna sekalian. Kalau lupa dengan cerita sebelum-sebelumnya, silahkan dibaca ulang yaa? Selamat Membaca.

**CHAPTER 5**

"_Aku tidak tahu kapan aku kembali…_

_Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa kembali… _

_Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus kembali…_

_Aku tak punya orang lain yang menungguku, jadi kalau aku tidak kembali,_

_Apartemen ini mungkin aku serahkan saja padamu,_

_karena akupun tak punya siapa-siapa untuk menungguku…"_

Dimulailah hari dimana Sakura harus hidup sendiri dan mandiri tanpa Sasuke yang biasa ada walau selalu dingin terhadapnya. Sasuke memang dingin, sangat dingin, dan super duper dingin. Terkadang Sakura mengeluh merasa seolah dirinya sendirian dalam apartemen itu walau sosok Sasuke ada bersamanya. Tapi kali ini, Sakura baru mengerti arti dingin yang sesungguhnya, ruang yang hampa dan benar-benar sendirian.

"Haaa~" Sakura berleha-leha diatas sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Baru seminggu Sasuke tidak ada, tapi rasanya sepi sekali, padahal setiap hari juga begini, tapi kok rasanya sepi sekali yaa?" Omel Sakura lagi.

Sakura segera mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas lantai begitu saja. Segera dirinya melayangkan pesan singkat kepada Hinata, agar segera datang ke apartemen untuk menemaninya. Setelah selesai melayangkan pesan singkat kepada Hinata, Sakura kembali melemparkan Ponsel miliknya ke sofa, dan kembali serius menonton TV sambil menunggu balasan dari Hinata.

5 menit kemudian,

"Piippp... Piiip... Triiiing~"

One received message

Hina-chan

Sakura segera mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak terabaikan disampingnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia membuka pesan singkat yang datang dari Hinata.

Hina-chan

Maaf yaa Saku-chan, aku tidak bisa menemanimu.

Aku sedang berlatih bersama Neji. Gomen.

Sender:

Hina-chan

+548996331xxxx *sensor nomor ponsel atas permintaan pemain demi keamanan*

Received:

02:01:55pm

Today

"Haaaaaaa~~~~" Sakura melengos dan kembali melempar ponselnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba,

"Piippp... Piiip... Triiiing~"

"Siapa yaa?" Sakura mengambil Ponselnya kembali.

One received message

Naruto

"Eng, Naruto? Ada apa yaa? Tidak biasanya Naruto menghubungiku?" Sakura benar-benar heran.

Naruto

Haaaa~~~iiiii Sadako, kau ada dirumah kan? Jam 7 aku kesana, jangan kemana-mana yaa?

Sender:

Naruto

+541223009xxxx

Received:

02:05:33pm

Today

"Eh?" Sakura terpaku membaca pesan Naruto.

"Dasar orang yang aneh, apa sih maunya?" lanjut Sakura lagi bicara sendiri.

10 menit kemudian,

"~~~" Sakura berteriak histeris tiba-tiba.

Dari apartemen sebelah,

Rock lee tetangga Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku sambil malas-malasan di sofa sentak melempar bukunya karena kaget. Segera ia keluar dari dalam apartemennya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat cepat menuju depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Ketukannya yang penuh semangat mendarat dipintu itu.

"DOOKK! DOKK! DOKKK!"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari dalam sedikitpun. Rock lee memicingkan matanya dan melihat dari arah lubang kunci. Rock lee dapat melihat tingkah laku Sakura di dalam rumah. Terukir mimik wajah yang bergidik ngeri di wajah Rock lee, tanpa aba-aba Rock lee segera lari masuk kedalam apartemennya. Ia segera memeluk lututnya sendiri di sudut ruangan sambil berkata lirih,

"perempuan yang aneh, sungguh aneh, mengerikan, tidak mungkin, sungguh sangat aneh, dia tidak waras, bla.. bla.. bla...bla..."

Sedangkan perempuan yang dimaksud tidak menyadari sama sekali dengan reaksi orang lain terhadap sikapnya. Dia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan "aneh"nya. Apakah itu?

"SASUKE BODOH!" BUAKKK!

"Aku kesepian, Huaaaaa~~~" BUGG!"

"CEPAT PULANG!" BRAKK!

Ternyata Sakura sedang memukuli bantal, mencekiknya, menginjak-injaknya, dan hal yang membuat Rock lee langsung tancap gas dikarenakan Sakura menangis histeris sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Dan tentunya, sampai detik ini Sakura tidak menyadari kelakuan bodohnya telah dilihat oleh tetangganya. Untung saja Rock lee adalah laki-laki, bukan perempuan yang senang menyebarkan issue, karena hampir saja, tercipta rumor, bahwa, SASUKE MENYIMPAN PEREMPUAN GILA DI DALAM APARTEMENNYA.

Sakura sungguh sangat bosan, baginya hari ini seperti libur kuliah yang membosankan. Hinata tidak bisa menemaninya di Apartemen karena latihan sedangkan Sasuke sedang tidak ada. Tiba-tiba air mata Sakura menetes di pipinya mengingat kepergian Sasuke.

"Aduh, ngapain sih harus nangis? Bego!" Sakura mengusap air matanya.

"Sasukeeeee~~~" Tangisnya lagi menjadi-jadi.

"Apa aku sms aja yaa? Apa dia baik-baik aja? Tapi kan..."

Sakura menatap layar handphonenya dengan lesu mengingat aturan anbu yang tidak boleh mengaktifkan telepon selular ketika bertugas di garis depan. Sakura kembali duduk lesu sambil menatap layar Televisi secara nanar. Baginya hari ini terasa sangat lama sekali. Bila lapar Ia makan makanan instan, lalu kemudian kembali menonton TV. Sesungguhnya fikirannya masih melayang memikirkan Sasuke.

Tanpa terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam.

"Ting Tong!"

"Itu pasti Naruto!" Sakura bergegas membuka pintu dengan geram.

"Ngapain loe kesini Na..." Sakura terbelalak.

"Na siapa Sak?" Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Eh, Hinata, maksudku Naaaaaa..."

"Siapa?" Hinata menatap curiga.

"Nara! Shikamaru! Hehehee..." Sakura nyengir kuda dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

Sakura dan Hinata lalu duduk lesehan di depan TV, Sakura menatap kembali layar handphonenya, memastikan kotak masuknya. Kembali Ia membaca pesan dari Naruto yang katanya akan datang sekitar jam 7-an.

"Aduh, kalau Naruto benaran datang, Hinata bisa berfikir macam-macam, bisa cemburu, atau mungkin gugup, tapi bisa juga aku jadikan sebagai momen menyatukan mereka, xixixixixiiii..." Sakura tersenyum kecil, bakat comblangnya mulai beraksi.

"Ting... Tong!"

"Sakura, sepertinya ada tamu lagi..." Ucap Hinata lugu.

"Tolong bukakan yaa Hina, aku kebelet pipis!" Sakura pura-pura lari ke toilet.

"Baik Saku-chan..."

Hinata kemudian membukakan pintu, dibalik pintu Naruto sudah menyiapkan senyum sumringahnya beserta dua bungkus Ramen Jumbo. Lalu,

"Cklek!"

"Haloooooooooooooo~ Sadakooooo~~~~"

"Na,na,na,na~" Hinata sudah mau pingsan.

"Wah, adiknya Neji yaa? Salam kenal... cup!" Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata.

"GUBRAK!" Hinata jatuh pingsan.

"Kurang ajar! -Plak!-" Tiba-tiba Sakura datang menampar Naruto.

"Waaaadddaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww!" Naruto melompat kesakitan namun tetap mempertahankan bungkusan ramen ditangannya.

"Sadako aku salah apa sih?" Teriak Naruto.

"sret... sret... sret..." Hina menarik kaki Sakura lemah.

"Hina, ayo biar kubantu..." Sakura memapah Hina ke depan TV.

"Perlu kubantu?" Tanya Naruto lugu.

"NGGAK!" Jawab Sakura tegas tak mempedulikan Naruto yang mengikutinya.

Hinata masih pingsan. Sakura mencoba mengusap-usap wajah Hinata sedangkan Naruto memperhatikan dengan wajah dungu. Dari arah pintu tetangga sebelah yakni Rock-Lee datang menghampiri.

"Hei, kenapa kalian ribut sih?" Ucap Rock-Lee dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Ini, anu, teman, pingsan, aduh, bingung..." Sakura sangat linglung.

Rock-Lee segera mendekati Hinata, mengecek suhu badan, nadi, dan meminta Sakura membawakan minyak wewangian atau sejenisnya, kemudian menangani Hinata dengan sangat cekatan. Tidak sampai lima menit, Hinata mulai membuka matanya. Lambat laun Hinatapun sadar dan hampir kembali pingsan ketika melihat Naruto dihadapannya.

"Eh.. Naruto-san, sedang apa disini?" Ucap Hinata mencoba tenang.

"Eheheheee, aku mau membawakan Sakura sebungkus Ramen Jumbo!" Naruto memamerkan bungkusan Ramen ditangannya.

"Be...begitu yaa?" Hinata menunjukkan wajah kecewa.

"Ehm.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan berempat, Rock-Lee juga ikut makan disini.." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wah, terimakasih, Aku senang sekali, Kau baik sekali. Kau akan menjadi tetangga baikku walaupun Kau adalah perempuan yang aneh!" Rock-Lee berkata dengan penuh semangat sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura, juga sedikit meneteskan untaian air mata.

"eehhheeehee..." Sakura sweatdrop.

Naruto melirik tajam ke arah Rock-Lee, seolah waspada terhadapnya. Sakura segera meraih dua bungkusan ramen dari tangan Naruto. Membawanya ke dapur dan membaginya dalam empat mangkuk. Sakura sungguh sangat lega, kejadian ini membuatnya sedikit lupa dengan rasa sepi yang seharian ini menghantuinya. Sakura kini bisa tersenyum riang.

"Sepertinya keberadaan Hinata, Naruto, dan Rock-Lee adalah sebagai pengganti Sasuke deh, syukurlah..." Batinnya.

**Keesokan harinya,**

"Huuaaaaa~~" Sakura menguap dengan lebarnya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar telepon genggamnya telah meneriakkan alarm pagi milikknya.

"Ngapain juga yaa aku bangun sepagi ini, hari ini libur kuliah. Sedangkan makhluk yang harus diurus (baca: Sasuke) juga tidak ada." Sakura manyun dan kembali mendaratkan kepalanya pada bantal empuk milikknya.

"DOKK! DOK! DOKK!" Suara pintu mengejutkan Sakura.

"Siapa sih?" Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya, berjalan menuju pintu dengan lunglai.

Tampak di depan pintu sosok penuh semangat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rock Lee. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar yang membuat Sakura merasa silau. Sepertinya pagi itu cahaya matahari masih lebih redup daripada aura ceria milik Rock Lee.

"ada apa Lee?" Tanya sakura setengah hati mengucapkannya.

"kau masih tidur yaa? Bagaimana kalau jogging bersama?"

"Eeemmm..." Sakura berfikir lama.

"Sudahlah.. ikut saja, siapa tahu menghilangkan kebosanan karena sendirian.."

Bujukan Rock Lee membuat Sakura mempertimbangkan ajakannya untuk jogging bersama. Menurut Sakura, mumpung Sasuke tidak ada, daripada bengong, lebih baik cari kegiatan baru.

"Bagaimana?" Rock Lee menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar yaa.." Sakura segera beranjak bersiap -siap.

**Di Taman,**

Sakura merengut sudah satu jam lamanya mulai dari pertama kali melangkah meninggalkan rumah hingga saat ini. Pasalnya, akibat sosok laki-laki disampingnya sibuk bercerita dengan penuh semangat 'berkobar-kobar' (baca: lebay) tentang dirinya tanpa henti. Entah Sakura lupa kapan saja dirinya bisa angkat bicara. Kalau difikir-fikir, satu kali, dua kali, ehm... TIDAK SAMA SEKALI! Hari ini Sakura sedang magang sebagai Pendengar Setia.

"Aku itu, suka makan-makanan sehat, olahraga, bla,bla,bla.."

"Haaa~" Sakura melengos di dalam hati.

"Aku juga, bla,bla,bla.."

"Kalau saja ada Sasuke~" Sakura semakin diam dan hanya sibuk melangkahkan kaki.

"Eng, Sakura.." Rock Lee berhenti bicara.

"..." Sakura masih membayangkan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

"Sakuraaaa..."

"Hei! Sakura!" Rock Lee menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Ah, iya Sas! Eh, maksudku Lee!" Sakura sweatdrop.

"Maaf, kamu sedang galau yaa?" Rock Lee bertanya pelan.

"Enggak kok.." Sakura semakin sweatdrop.

"Sudah siang nih, balik yuuk!" Sakura segera mempercepat langkah menuju apartment kembali.

"..." Rock Lee terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyusul Sakura.

**Di Suatu Tempat,**

Sosok yang dingin itu diam terpaku di atas bukit tinggi. Matanya yang berwarna gelap dan sangat tajam menatap nanar, menyapu bersih hamparan alam yang telah lama tercipta di depannya. Sebagian dirinya sedang menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang anbu, mengawasi segala ancaman diperbatasan. Sedangkan sebagian dirinya terlihat galau memikirkan kapan ia akan kembali ke peraduannya di sebuah apartment kecil yang telah seminggu lebih ditinggalkannya.

"Sas~" Karin menghampiri Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke tidak bergeming.

"Sas~" kali ini Karin memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"..." Sasuke masih tidak bergeming.

"Kita pasti bisa menjaga perbatasan ini sebaik mungkin karena ki.."

"Maaf, bisakah kau tidak seperti ini?"

"Sas..."

"Kita sedang bertugas, aku tidak membutuhkan pelukanmu." Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Sial!" Karin mengumpat didalam hati.

Saat itu, Orochimarru masih sibuk menyerang perbatasan yang saat ini sedang dijaga oleh para anbu termasuk Sasuke. Entah sampai saat ini, belum ada tanda-tanda kemunduran mereka. Sasuke terus menyibukkan dirinya dengan kewajiban yang harus diemban walau terkadang, setiap harinya, sosok wanita disampingnya (baca: Karin) mengusiknya dengan urusan hati yang bagi Sasuke sungguh tidak penting.

"AKU INGIN SEGERA KEMBALI!"

Suara hati Sasuke hanya tenggelam dalam benaknya. Sosok seorang wanita jauh disana, yang selalu menceriakan harinya terus mengganggu dirinya. Ingin rasanya Ia segera pulang. Entah, sejak kapan angin rindu yang sampai saat ini dielakkannya selalu menggangu harfi-harinya.

"TUHAN.. MENGAPA KAU SERANG AKU DENGAN VIRUS PINK INI!" Teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

**Pagi Hari,**

"Haa~ enaknya ngapain yaa?" Sakura duduk termenung didepan TV.

"Nelpon Hina-Chan atau suruh datang kesini aja.." Ucapnya riang dan segera menyambar handphone miliknya.

"ctak, ctik, ctak, ctik.."

Hanya suara keypad handphone yang memenuhi seisi ruangan apartemen. Sakura menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk mengarang sms kepada Hinata. Tiba-tiba...

"Ting Tong!" Bel pintu berbunyi.

"Ha? Siapa yaa? Jangan-jangan Hina-chan?"

Sakura bergegas menuju pintu, ketika Ia membuka pintu, lagi-lagi..

"HAI~ SADAKKKKOOOOOOOOO-CHAN!"

"..." Sakura sweatdrop.

Sakura mengira Hinata yang mendatanginya ternyata malah Naruto. Diliriknya tangan kanan Naruto, sebuah bungkusan tergenggam erat ditangannya.

"Mau numpang makan ramen lagi?" Celetuk Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Heheheheee, begitulah.. Maaf merepotkan yaa? Hahahaha.." Naruto segera nyelonong masuk dan duduk rapi di depan TV.

"Naruto!" Bentak Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa sembarangan memasukkan orang ke apartemen ini! Aku kan hanya numpang disini, nanti Sasuke marah!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Eng? Aku kan, nyam,nyam, sa..nyam..habat..nyam..nya!" Ucap Naruto santai sambil tetap menikmati ramennya.

"Grrrr..." Sakura geram, padahal ia hanya malas diganggu Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ini Ramen untukmu. Aku sudah izin kok sama Sasuke, kan tadi dia menelponku.." Naruto menyodorkan ramen kepada Sakura.

Sakura terperanjat, bukan karena tertarik dengan ramen yang disodorkan Naruto. Melainkan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Haa? Menelpon?" Batin Sakura.

"Kenapa terdiam Sak?"

"Ano, eng, bagaimana dia menelponmu. Bukankah anbu yang berada di garis depan dilarang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain?"

"Kan orang lain, bukan dengan sesama anbu." Ucap Naruto santai-kayak dipantai.

Sakura memutar otaknya dengan keras. Ingin sekali ia mendengar suara Sasuke. Entah kenapa, saat ini Sakura jadi ingin menghubungi Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Kau mau bicara dengannya?"

"Haa?" Sakura terkejut.

"Anu, aku, eng, itu..." Sakura gelagapan.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, tanpa ada jeda waktu, saat ini Naruto sudah menelpon Sasuke. Dan, tidak sampai beberapa detik, dari handphone Naruto, suara Sasuke terdengar menjawab telpon milik Naruto.

"Lagi santai Sas? Ini Sakura ingin bicara.."

Sakura semakin gelagapan, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa, mana mungkin dia bilang kalau dia merindukan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Pink Panther?" Suara dingin Sasuke semilir di telinga Sakura.

Entah saat ini, Sakura ingin senang karena bisa mendengar suara Sasuke atau kesal dengan cara Sasuke berbicara kepadanya.

"Ano~"

"Bicara yang tegas, aku sangat sibuk."

"Heh, kenapa sih sikapmu.."

Belum selesai Sakura dengan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah menjawab dengan dingin dan tegas.

"Bersihkan apartemen, dua hari lagi aku pulang."

"Heh?" Sakura speechless, sebenarnya sangat senang.

".." Telepon terputus.

Sakura sangat senang, seandainya tidak ada Naruto disampingnya, mungkin Sakura akan berteriak karena senang. Ia sungguh tak sabar menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

"Hei, Naruto! Ini hape-mu!"

"Apa kata..."

"Kau diminta pulang, jangan menggangguku!"

"Ha? Benarkah? Tega sekali.." Naruto pundung di pojokan.

"Padahal aku bohong, xixixiixixiii.." Batin Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah, aku pulang dulu. Ramenmu aku ambil lagi, kau tidak maukan?"

"Ambil saja.." Ucap Sakura sambil mendorong Naruto keluar apartemen.

"Cepatlah.." Batin Sakura.

"Cklek!" Pintu tertutup dan tinggal Sakura sendiri dirumah.

"**HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SASUKE MAU PULANG!"**

"**YEEEE, YEEE, YEEE, YEEE, YEEE.."**

Sakura sibuk meneriakkan yel-yel yang mewakili hatinya, padahal tiga orang lelaki sedang sibuk menguping kegilaannya. Yang satu dari balik dinding apartemen sembari wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rock Lee. Satu lagi dari balik pintu depan apartemen sambil cengengesan, Naruto. Tunggu! Yang ketiga, ada tiga orang lelaki sedang menguping kegilaannya, apakah benar ada tiga?

Yaa! Memang ada tiga. Satu lagi sedang berdiri di atap apartemen sambil tersenyum simpul. Siapa dia?

Laki-laki ketiga itu, sedang berdiri terpaku sambil menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk menguping di balik pintu apartemen. Dari kejauhan sosoknya bagaikan pangeran tampan, dingin, dan keren bernuansa biru. Matanya sungguh indah, rambutnya walaupun bila diibaratkan agak tidak enak-ibarat pantat ayam, juga sangat keren. Dia... **UCHIHA SASUKE!** –lho? Bukannya lagi bertugas?- ***author juga bingung!**

***TBC***

**A/N (lagi): **

**Jangan lupa ripiu-nya yaa? Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas kadaluarsa-nya fic ini (lho?) Harap maklum. OTL**

**YUNA kalian semua!**


End file.
